In the typical fireplace most of the heat rises up and escapes through the chimney and relatively very little heat enters the room. The products of combustion are in part poisonous and are virtually impossible to separate from the heated air. Thus, safety factors dictate that the heated air be diverted up to the chimney with the products of combustion. Typical existing fireplaces cannot be safely modified to improve and increase the amount of usable heat unless the fireplace is torn down and reconstructed.
Typical existing fireplace grates do not allow sufficient amounts of oxygen to reach the item to be burned, resulting in extreme difficulty in starting the fire and a tendency for the fire to go out easily or to suffocate from its own ashes. The present invention solves these problems.
The typical fireplace is very inefficient in producing usable heat and wastes fuel at a time when fuel conservation is to be encouraged. Few fireplaces are capable of heating an entire house. The present invention can provide this capability. Fireplaces do not have any control means over the burn rate or the heat produced such as the present invention provides. Most fireplaces require more than one log in order to maintain a fire. The present invention allows a fireplace to function with just one log. A fireplace without the present invention cannot be safely or easily used to heat or dry various items such as food, liquids, coffee pots, or clothes, to name a few.